I will be right here
by FlamesSpirit471
Summary: Hearts Warming Eve esta cerca, y Twilight ha actuado muy raro en esos días. Por otro lado, las demás ponies hacen lo mejor que pueden para que su amiga diga la verdad, en especial Rainbow Dash. Pero a un día de la celebración, Twilie descubre algo que la obliga a alejarse de Flash por un tiempo. En Canterlot High, una amistad corre peligro gracias a Flash. T por capítulos futuros.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

La princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba con sus amigas ponies ayudando a decorar la casa de Fluttershy, ya que un día demasiado especial se acercaba, el día de los corazones cálidos, el día en el que la pasaban con sus familias -y uno que otro beso gracias al muérdago-. Twilight terminaba de poner las luces en el techo de la casa de la pegaso.

- Muchas gracias Twilight, a ustedes también chicas.

- No tienes nada que agradecernos caramelo, todo se le debe a muestra querida princesa.

Applejack abraza por sorpresa a la mencionada, ya que había algo, o alguien, en lo que no dejaba de pensar.

- ¿Twilight? ¿Qué te pasa amiga?

Rainbow Dash y Rarity trataban de regresar al mundo real a la única princesa que ha cruzado el espejo mágico del Castillo de Canterlot.

La unicornio había vuelto a la vida, literalmente.

- ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarnos cariño?

Rarity ve a los ojos a su A.P.P.S (Amiga Poni Para Siempre), quien solamente dice que no con la cabeza, y sigue con la decoración de la casa de su amiga pegaso. Todas sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella ¿Qué había pasado en el mundo del otro lado del espejo que no quería que se sepa? Dejaron la duda a otro lado y siguieron con la decoración.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, exactamente en el castillo, el guardián Flash Sentry estaba mirando el astro lunar con una mirada triste.

- ¿Princesa Twilight? ¿Regresaras a Canterlot?

Regresando a Ponyville, las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía ya habían arreglado sus propias casas, solo faltaba una, la biblioteca. Todas las ponis querían ayudar a la princesa.

- No es necesario chicas, enserio.

- Nada de "no es necesario", eres una princesa ahora Twilight, acéptalo y deja que te ayudemos.

La que estaba más impaciente por la negación de Twilight, era Rainbow Dash, quería demostrar su Lealtad por la nueva princesa, la princesa de la amistad.

- ¿Puedes dejarla en paz cariño? ella no necesita nuestra ayuda, y como princesa, debemos aceptar su opinión.

En la mente de la pegaso, solo había una cosa: ayudarla a la fuerza, quiera o no, siendo princesa o no. Dashie abre sus alas y despega, literalmente, dentro de la casa-árbol de Sparkle, a lo que todas la siguen enseguida.

- ¡Rainbow!

Los intentos eran en vano, la pegaso no salía, hasta que bajo al primer piso con 2 fotos en cada casco, mirando cada una con una expresión confundida, ya que eran de algo que nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Y estas fotos amiga?

Rainbow revela las 2 fotos, llamando la atención de la princesa: eran 2 fotos del mundo de Canterlot High, una era donde salía con la corona puesta y sus 5 amigas humanas a su alrededor, y otra donde estaban Flash y ella bailando.

- Yo... ah... ¿de dónde las sacaste?

- No me cambies el tema ¿qué significan estas fotos?

La princesa estaba acorralada, atrás de ella había una pared, en frente de ella estaban sus amigas y las pegasos volaban en caso de que intentara escapar por los aires.

- Se los diré mañana, estoy tan cansada, les pediré por favor... que se vayan.

La alicornio usa su magia para sacar a sus amigas de la biblioteca, y se pone en la puerta para forzarla para que no puedan entrar. Estaba sudando de los nervios.

- ¿Te volveré a ver Flash?

Ambos querían volver a ver, o hablarle a su poni especial.

_Estar contigo_  
_es como tocar el cielo con las manos_  
_como el primer día en verano_  
_como en un cuento_  
_estar contigo..._

_Estar contigo_  
_desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_  
_descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro_  
_lo dejo todo_  
_por un momento_  
_estar contigo_

_Yo siento que tu compañía_  
_es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida_  
_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_  
_de todo lo que tengo_  
_es lo mas importante_

_Estar contigo_  
_es como un sueño_  
_del que no quiero despertar_  
_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_  
_es todo lo que quiero hacer_  
_y a tu lado puedo ser_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

_Estar contigo_  
_es que cada día sea diferente_  
_siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme_  
_es como un juego que me divierte_  
_estar contigo_

_Siento que tu compañía_  
_es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_  
_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_  
_de todo lo que tengo_  
_es todo lo que es importante_

_Estar contigo_  
_es como un sueño_  
_del que no quiero despertar_  
_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_  
_es todo lo que quiero hacer_  
_y a tu lado puedo ser_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)..._

_Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo_

_Estar contigo (estar contigo)_  
_es como un sueño (es como un sueño)_  
_del que no quiero despertar_  
_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)_  
_es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)_  
_y a tu lado puedo ser_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

- ¿Te volveré a ver Flash?

En Canterlot, el pegaso se hace la misma pregunta.

- ¿Te volveré a ver Twilight?

Y finalmente, ambos se hacen la misma.

- ¿Te volveré a ver?


	2. Cuestiones y estudiantes

**Ch. 1: Cuestiones y estudiantes**

Al día siguiente, las demás ponies estaban fuera de la biblioteca de Twilight, ya que, lo que esta no había notado, era que Rainbow se había quedado con las dos fotos que había sacado cuando fue a limpiar el 2do piso de la casa de su amiga alicornio. Lo que planeaban las chicas, era atormentarla con el parloteo de cierta poni rosada.

Mientras dentro de la biblioteca, cierto dragón estaba limpiando la habitación de la princesa Sparkle, hasta que...

- También tú Flash.

Spike se queda confundido por lo que escucho ¿quién era Flash?, era lo que se preguntaba el dragón de 8 años... hasta que escucho...

- Flash... ¡si, quiero ser tu novia!

Spike agudizo su oreja y se dio cuenta que aquella voz era nada más y nada menos que la de Twilie. Spike empieza a sacudirla para despertarla.

- ¡Twilight! ¡Despierta!

Afuera, las demás estaban "creando" un plan para hacer que su amiga dijera todo lo que le sucedía... hasta que escucharon los gritos del dragón suplicándole a Twilight que despertara.

_"- ¡Twilight! ¡Despierta!"_

Rainbow Dash abre con fuerza la puerta (ni siquiera había despertado a **Magia**), alertando a Spike, quien se tranquiliza al ver que eran las demás.

*Sueño de Twilight*

Una humana de piel lavanda grisáceo, ojos violeta moderado, cabello zafiro azulado moderado con una franja violeta moderado y rosa concentrado se dirigía lentamente hacia el monumento de Canterlot High, pero...

- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR!

Alguien la llamaba, gira su cabeza y ve a un adolescente de piel pálida, ámbar gris claro; ojos azul vivido y cabello de dos tonos de azul zafiro moderado.

- ¿Sucede algo Flash?

- Sí... antes de que te vayas... hay algo que quiero que sepas.

Esto último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual le daba un ligero presentimiento al espíritu de **la Magia **sobre lo que podía decirle el estudiante que toca la guitarra.

- Dime Flash.

Ella también tenía ese leve sonrojo que a la vista de Flash Sentry se veía adorable.

- Tú... tú... ¡me gustas Twilight Sparkle!

La teoría de la princesa fue confirmada por esas palabras, esas cinco palabras que siempre anhelo escuchar por parte de ese chico que se había convertido en su vida, literalmente.

- También tú Flash.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, creo que sucedió cuando me tropece contigo en el pasillo y tu me diste tu mano para poder levantarme, pero lo comprobé mejor después de aquel incidente en la tienda de dulces del Sr. y la Sra. Cake.

Twilight toma la mano del chico del que se enamoro a primera vista.

- Twilight... tú... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sinceramente, eso había tomado por sorpresa a la princesa de la amistad, a quien le brillaron los ojos y se sonrojo más de lo habitual.

- Flash... ¡si, quiero ser tu novia!

Después de eso, el estudiante abraza a la princesa Twilight, tomándola por sorpresa, pero después corresponde el abrazo del chico. Se separan y el chico toma la mejilla de Twilight, se acercan lentamente cerrando los ojos, lo que querían era darse un beso...

*En la realidad*

Pinkie Pie estaba confundida ya que Twi la estaba abrazando entre sueños, mientras que las demás chicas y Spike le veían con la misma expresión ¿qué estaba soñando?

*Regresando al sueño*

Los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto, para ambos todo esto era un sueño hecho realidad, lo que más anhelaban...

De repente, Flash dice unas palabras que confunden a Twilight:

- ¡Twilight, despierta!

- ¿De qué estas hablando Flashy?

El rostro de Flash de repente es cambiado por el de Spike y a su lado aparecen 5 ponies, sus amigas de Ponyville.

- ¡DESPIERTA TWILIGHT!

*Regresando a la realidad*

Cierta alicornio despierta asustada después de aquella "pesadilla" y ve que sus amigas -y Spike- estaban a su alrededor viéndola entre confundida y preocupada.

- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- A las 5 se nos ocurrió venir a visitarte cariño, pero escuchamos los gritos de Spike suplicando que despertaras y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Lo que había explicado Rarity era tanto cierto como falso, ya que en realidad vinieron a suplicarle que hablara por medio del parloteo de Pinkie Pie y lo único real eran los gritos del dragón

La pregunta era ¿confesara todo?

**_EN EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO_**

Sunset Shimmer estaba fuera de Canterlot High viendo como llegaban las demás chicas platicando sobre algún tema del que ella no sabía, pero esta vio que detrás de ellas habían otras dos chicas viendo al grupo preguntándose ¿qué paso para que se volvieran tan amigas?

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que ella había traído la corona de Twilight al mundo alterno para gobernar el mundo Equestre, lo cual había llamado la atención de Sunset; era Twilight Sparkle, pero con ella venía una humana de piel gris oscuro con un tono más claro, cabello gris oscuro y ojos púrpura grisaceo ¿era la Twilight de ese lado del espejo o había regresado?

- ¿Ya notaron que hay dos chicas siguiéndonos?

La pregunta de la Pinkie humana había llamado la atención de todo el grupo, pero cuando voltearon no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, haciéndose la misma pregunta que la humana de ojos esmeralda.

- ¡TWILIGHT!

La Twilight humana y su acompañante no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ¿cómo se sabían el nombre de la primera? los pensamientos de ambas fueron interrumpidas ya que cierto punto rosa se lanzo sobre ella.

- ¡AMIGA! ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO!

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Twilight se separa de Pinkie, quien había escuchado la pregunta incrédula mientras su cabello se alaciaba ¿acabo había olvidado a sus amigas? la pregunta se desvaneció de ella cuando recordó lo que le había dicho a la Princesa Twilight.

_"Tienes una hermana gemela que vive en la ciudad, tiene un perrito llamado Spike que es idéntico a ese"_

Eso lo explicaba, era la Twilie de ese mundo. Eso hizo que se esponjara de nuevo.

- Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más.

Se parecía mucho a ella, en realidad, era ella humana.

- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y ella es mi mejor amiga del alma, Octavia Melody.

Dentro de la escuela Flash Sentry veía estupefacto a la humana de piel lavanda grisáceo ¿era la misma? ¿lo recordaría?

_**EN CANTERLOT**_

Flash Sentry estaba fuera del castillo viendo como el capitán y príncipe Shining Armor estaba diciéndole a los guardias donde vigilar, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en la princesa de la amistad.

- Te extraño Twilight -

Lo había dicho en susurro, ya que no quería ser descubierto por el hermano del amor de su vida, mientras que del castillo salían la Princesa Celestia y la esposa del capitán de la Guardia Real, la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza "Cadance".

- ¿Estas bien guardia Flash Sentry?

Los pensamientos del mismo son interrumpidas por la princesa de cristal.

- Solo dígame Flash su majestad, solo... necesito descansar.

Los guardias ya estaban en sus puestos y Shining ya estaba con su esposa, por lo que estaba viendo toda la escena del "nuevo" miembro de la Guardia del Imperio de Cristal.

Flash se va al castillo trotando rápidamente, a lo que las princesas y el príncipe se hacen la misma pregunta que las amigas de Twilight...

¿Qué le pasaba?


	3. ¿Qué te pasa Twilight?

**Ch.2: ¿Qué te pasa Twilight?**

_**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**_

Twilight no se creía la explicación de Rarity ¿en realidad habían ido porque estaban preocupados por ella? ¿o por qué querían saber lo que le pasaba respecto a sus sentimientos?

- ¿Enserio?

La pregunta que acababa de hacer la princesa Twilie fue dicha con un tono serio, llamando la atención de las ponies y Spike, inclusive de ella, nunca le había hablado así a sus amigas, y menos por un tema como el Amor.

- Por cierto cariño... ¿cómo fue que viniste a Ponyville si se suponía que debías estar en Canterlot?

La pregunta de la diseñadora Rarity le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la princesa, y valla que si estaba fría, era cierto, debía estar en Canterlot con sus deberes reales y a la vez que ayudaba a Celestia, a Luna y a Cadance a organizar la fiesta del Día de los Corazones Cálidos.

- Bueno... Celestia me mando a Ponyville a ayudar con la celebración que se llevara a cabo aquí.

Su respuesta fue dicha con un tono nervioso, levantando las sospechas de los demás.

- Vamos cubito de azúcar, puedes decirnos la verdad y si no es el momento indicado, lo entendemos.

La respuesta de Applejack fue dicha con un tono compasivo, como si le dijera que debía confiar en sus amigos y ellos no dirán nada, lo cual Twilight pudo ver en los ojos de **Honestidad**.

- *suspiro* Escape de Canterlot para poder estar con ustedes chicas.

Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina confesión del espíritu de **la Magia**.

- ¡¿QUEEEE?!

El grito de todos en la habitación de Sparkle resonó en tono Ponyville hasta llegar a Canterlot, donde una poni de tierra gris oscuro con un tono más claro, cabello gris oscuro y ojos purpura grisáceo tenía una alegre conversación con una unicornio blanca, cabello alborotado azul con turquesa y unos bonitos ojos rojos ocultos debajo unos lentes de DJ.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo se "Octy", pero ese grito fue desde Ponyville, si supiera la razón te lo diría.

La poni gris era nada más y nada menos que la violonchelista de Canterlot, Octavia Melody. Y su compañera era su mejor amiga Vinyl Scratch, también conocida como DJ-Pon3. Ambas ayudaran de la celebración pues, según habían escuchado, hace año y medio Twilight y las demás habían hecho la obra sobre como se fundo lo que ahora conocen como Equestria, no sabían si ayudarían con la música, de hecho no sabían si había en la fiesta, pero ambas deseaban ayudar en eso.

Regresando a Ponyville, todos estaban boquiabiertos con la confesión reciente de la "líder" de la pandilla de la armonía.

- ¿Cómo que escapaste? ¿La Princesa Celestia no se molestara?

Twilight Sparkle rápidamente se ve encarada por el joven dragón quien estaba absorto por lo que escucho de la boca de su "madre".

- Uno, lo que escuchaste Spike, escape de Canterlot con magia solamente para estar con ustedes. Y segundo, le deje nota diciendo que estaría revisando la decoración y no podre estar con ella.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Twilight estaba en la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal con dos guardias escoltándola debido a que había muchos Ponies de Cristal cerca de ella y la mayoría estaba a su alrededor, y por eso los guardias hacían de "Guardaespaldas reales"._

_La princesa tenía un pequeño pergamino extendido frente a ella, lo que buscaba era un tintero ya que con ella tenía una pluma. A su lado había mas de cinco tinteros, pero se confiaba en que todas tenían tinta que desaparecía después de la broma que le habían hecho Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash._

_Desconfiada probo con uno de los tinteros y al probar comprobó que era tinta real, iba a comenzar a escribir pero se percato de la presencia de "sus Guardaespaldas"._

_- Am... ¿Señores guardaes... ¡quiero decir! guardias?_

_Los guardias miraron a la princesa apenas escucharon sus "nombres"._

_- ¿Se le ofrece algo Princesa Twilight Sparkle?_

_La pregunta había sido hecha por un pegaso que puso nerviosa a la princesa, había olvidado que él estaba ahí; ese lindo pegaso de pelaje gamboge brillante, ojos azul vívido y melena de dos tonalidades de azul zafiro moderado. Flash Sentry._

_- Solo llámeme Twilight señor Flash... am... ¿pueden darme un momento a solas para escribir una carta? Es personal._

_Por el tono nervioso con el que lo dijo, fue suficiente para que el guardia Sentry se sintiera raro, se sintiera mal, se sintiera... ¿celoso?_

_- Esta bien_

_El tono de voz del guardia hizo que Sparkle se sintiera incomoda... más de lo normal._

_Flash y el unicornio blanco de ojos color hielo tan frío como su mirada le dieron la espalda a Twilight para quitarle la incomodidad y pudiera escribir su carta tranquila._

_"Querida Celestia - Le envío esta carta para avisarle dos cosas por las que no estaré con usted el día de hoy: estaré revisando los preparativos para la celebración del Día de los Corazones Cálidos; la otra razón es personal y por ello no puedo decirle, espero que respete mis motivos para no estar con usted el día de hoy. Espero verla en la celebración - Twilight Sparkle"_

_Con su magia Twilie desaparece la carta haciendo que apareciera en el despacho de Celestia y le avisa a sus guardias que ya pueden voltear. Pero cuando Flash y Twilight se ven a los ojos ven un brillo especial en ellos, para después apartar sus miradas sonrojados y al final irse de la Biblioteca de Cristal._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Eso fue lo que Twilight les contó a sus amigas y Spike, omitiendo las partes donde se hablaba del guardia Flash Sentry.

- ¿Enserio eso paso cubito de azúcar?

Twilight asiente lentamente a la pregunta hecha por la primera revelada por el espíritu de un Elemento de la Armonía, que obviamente es Applejack.

Aunque Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar notar dos cosas: en unas partes Twi hablaba nerviosa y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Eso la llevo a la sospecha de que quizás no había contado todo lo que paso realmente.

- ¿Twilight? ¿Eso fue todo o hay más?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que la princesa se convirtiera en tomate, literalmente.

- Am...

De pronto ve por la ventana y se le ocurre una excusa "perfecta" para poder estar sola.

- ¡Oh!, miren la hora que es, necesito tiempo a solas un momento, así que les pido que...

Usa su magia para sacar -de nuevo- a sus amigas, entre ellos a Spike, pero al parecer cierta pegaso cían no se dejaba vencer.

- ¡Ra-Rainbow! ¡Qui-quiero estar sola por-por ahora!

- Buen intento princesa cerebrito, pero esta vez no podrás conmigo.

Fuera de la habitación estaban los demás viendo como su amiga alicornio intentaba sacar a Dashie de su despacho. En los rostros de todos estaba la pregunta que no le hicieron a Twilight cuando estaban en su habitación:

¿Qué te pasa Twilight?


	4. Aviso

**Bueno, este es mi primer aviso, así que...**

**El capitulo 4 de Estar Contigo tardara un poco en ser publicado, aún más que mis otras historias o los otros capítulos de esta, el motivo: como saben el 7 de este mes entramos a clases, y las tareas no permiten inspirar a un escritor o escritora para sus fics.**

**Espero que entiendan y no me pregunten "¿Por qué no subes el nuevo?" y cosas parecidas.**

**Eso es todo, los leo en el próximo capitulo: ¡Di la verdad Flash!**


End file.
